


Pull me closer

by Noxfam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam
Summary: Sephi calls Jason into her room to talk.Little does he know she wants a little more than that...
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Mandalorian Characters, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Pull me closer

“So...What did you need?” I asked Sephi, looking at the bed.  
  
Strangely enough, lit candles were surrounding it as well as Alderaanian flame-rose petals peppering the bed in the shape of a heart.

By the time I had noticed this, I knew it was a trap as the door slid closed behind me.  
  
“I’ve been tricked…” I mumbled.  
  
I felt Sephi’s hands slip up my shirt and began moving up my body and splayed a hand on my chest, “Yes. _You have…”_ Sephi purred back.  
  
Her breast pressed into my back, and a grunt escaped me as my pants grew tauter and tauter. Sephi placed a kiss to my neck and slid her hand down my body, slipping them into my pants, and wrapping her fingers around my throbbing cock. I let out a choked whimper and she giggled into my skin. She stroked my cock slowly as her thick lips ghosted over my skin kissing and nipping at my neck every so often. My head spun as she continued to intoxicate me with ecstasy. A moan threatened to escape my lips, but I bit it back.  
  
She stopped stroking my dick, taking her hand off of it, “ _No…”_  
  
I turned my head slightly to look at her, “No?” I was confused.  
  
She slipped her hands out of my pants and shirt, grabbing my wrist. She pulled me over to the bed and pushed me onto it. She climbed onto my lap, straddling me. I looked up to her, our eyes meeting. She was giving me a sly grin. Her eyes were blazing with an almost primal desire as her chest heaved. She pulled off her robes revealing a magnificent piece of black lingerie.  
  
“ _Mesh’la…_ ” I rasped huskily, moving my hands up her body starting from her thighs and ending with her breasts cupped in them. She bit her lip, leaning into me making her chest push into mine. I moved my hands around to her ass to compensate, squeezing it tightly. She was panting heavily, the heat in her breath tickled my ears.  
  
“ _I want you to make me gag~”_ she purred into my ear, causing me to tremble slightly. She kissed my neck trailing all the way down to my lower abdomen, nibbling, and sucking skin on her way down. She curled a finger around the waistband of my pants. Sephi grinned up at me, the fire in her eyes crackling. She seductively pulled both my pants and boxers down and grasped my pulsing dick in her hands. Her hands were cold as if she had held them in snow for several moments. I breathed in sharply and clenched the cover on the bed in my hands, throwing my head back.  
  
She giggled, “ _You’re too cute.”_ _  
_ _  
_I looked up at her and opened my mouth, a witty comeback already prepped. Quickly, she opened hers and dipped her tongue into the slit of my dick, replacing the witty retort with a quiet grunt. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a smug smirk, “Were you saying something?” … I stayed quiet.  
  
 _  
_ _Hell. She figured me out._  
  
She pressed her lips to the side of my throbbing length, “ _Good~”_ she whispered in between kisses. She stuck out her tongue fully and licked my cock from base to tip. My hand grabbed at my shirt as I blurted out a few expletives. She _flicked_ her tongue from my tip and the brought her whole mouth down on top of my dick, going as far as she could before gagging.  
  
 _Just like she wanted._  
  
The inside of her mouth was like a blazing sun compared to her hands. The quick temperature change sent a wave of fire down my cock. I used my hands to push her further down on my length, deepening the pleasure and sending a bolt of lightning up my spine. She gagged again, and I removed my hands from the back of her head letting her come up.  
  
Her lips ascended my cock until it was out of her mouth. She gasped for air and looked up at me with a dark, sinful gaze. I grinned and raised a finger in the air, whirling it around, “ _You want me to do that for you too?”_ I husked. She raised both eyebrows and nodded quickly, whipping her ass around to face me.  
  
I snickered, _she wanted me just as much as I wanted her._  
  
She was completely wet. The inside of her thighs was covered in glistening juices.I moved her panties out of the way, bringing my thumb up and began to rub her clit, she let out a quiet whimper. I delved my tongue beneath her folds pushing it past them and into her entrance. She let a moan, sitting up and onto my face. Wrapping my arms around her thighs, I locked her in place as I began to tongue fuck her.  
  
“ _Fuck…”_ She whimpered between breaths.

I flicked my tongue and lapped her juices. Taking my tongue out of her, I rubbed her pussy before slipping two fingers in. Another moan escaped her as I pushed my fingers up and thrust them in and out of her. She lowered her head until it was hanging just above my cock. She plunged her mouth down onto my cock, wrapping her lips around it.

  
“Osik…” I choked out as she swirled her tongue around the head. She dipped her tongue into the slit of my dick once more, caressing it with the back of her tongue. I tightened my arms grip around her thighs, sticking my tongue into her entrance and flicking it. Snapping my hips up, I brought my dick deeper into her mouth making her gag. I pounded my cock into her lips, fucking her mouth. I thrust my tongue in and out of her with primal intensity until she pulled my cock from her mouth, threw her head back, and moaned out loudly, her body going stiff and trembling.  
  
She went almost completely limp as she panted heavily. “ _Force…I needed that…”_ _  
__  
_I let go off her legs and she swung her ass around again and brought her mouth close to the head of my cock, “I can’t leave you hanging, now can we?” she grasped my length my throbbing length, “Or should I say... _stiff?”_ she kissed it sending an ark of electricity down my dick. I stifled a moan by clenching at the covers. She looked up at me and licked her lips, “ _Fuck my face~”_ she purred, opening her mouth and inviting me to take control.  
  
 _Gladly._  
  
I sat up on the edge of the bed wrapping my hands around the back of her head and _pushing_ her down onto my pulsing cock. Her mouth had accepted me at this point as I entered her throat. I bit down hard onto my lip as my cock pulsed inside of her. I was drowning in pleasure as my mind became more and more fuzzy. I began relentlessly thrusting in and out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my legs, eyes blazing as fucked her mouth harshly. I felt tension slowly build up in my dick until I dissolved into pleasure, wrapping my arms around the back of her head and shooting trails of fire into her mouth. Releasing my grip around her head I fell onto my back, my chest heaving as caught my breath. Sephi stood up and grinned down at me, swallowing.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, “Are you sure that’s okay?”  
  
She climbed onto the bed, sitting on top of me and resting her head on my chest, “Jace…do you really think I’d do _all_ this,” she gestured to the candles and petals on the bed, “And _not_ be prepared?”  
  
I pursed my lips for a moment then pressed a kiss to her hair, “ _Fair point.”_ I mumbled.  
  
She sat up, grabbing a petal from the bed and placing it in between my lips. I raised an eyebrow looking into her eyes and realized the flame had not dulled.  
  
“ _Ready for the next round?”_ she purred as she raised her ass above my still hard cock, pushing her panties to the side, and splitting her folds.  
  
I bit down lightly on the petal and mumbled,  
  
 **_“Oya.”_ **


End file.
